School Article
by xoXBabybooXox
Summary: What if there was a chance to write in the school magazine? And of course! with a PRIZE! Girls fainted, boys drooled. Now what was that prize? Read to find out! My first one-shot :D


**Yo! Here's the promise I made, that I will show you the school article I made! Though, I made it a GK fanfic, and I add more lines to my article! Please enjoy and bare with me for the amateur writing!**

**School Article**

"Now, my lovely students, you have the chance to write in the school magazine! The theme will be chosen by you!" Narumi said as cheerfully to his students.

However, his students doesn't seem to be interested until...

"Don't worry, there'll be a prize but only one person can win!"

This caught the attentions of the students. They paid attention to their 'gay' teacher and listened to him. Curiosity got over them as he started to speak...

Minutes later...

.

_silence_

.

Fangirls fainted, fanboys drooled...

Now what was that prize?

* * *

A certain raven-haired boy seems to be in a bad mood. While a brunette is determined to win the 'contest'.

"I must win this!" she said then added in her thoughts _For Natsume!_ ,her eyes burning with determination.

Curiosity killed the cat? don't worry. You'll know later, my dear viewers.

"You _must _and _should_, Polka, otherwise..." He smirked. He just loves making his _**girlfriend **__jealous. _

Indeed. No need to read it again. _Girlfriend_. After 2 years of realizing and denying she's inlove, 3 years of enduring, hiding her 'little' secret, without anyone knowing...they _finally_ became a couple

Wait, somethings wrong with that sentence

Erase , Erase.

Her? Hiding? The Mikan Sakura? No one knew?

Come on! Even the wisest man can't even use that in a sentence!

It was _obvious_ that _she,_ Mikan Sakura, 17 years old, has fallen in love with Natsume Hyuuga.

No wait, scratch that... After all..

_We don't fall in love, we grow in love. Everything that falls gets broken and everything that grows gets stronger_

Right? Indeed. She grew up loving the one and only black cat. Even though he's in the darkness, she goes there. She's the light in the darkness. She's the sunshine.

At first, he told himself, _he can't bring her and show her to the darkness_. But as the time pass by, he realized, she's the sun, the sun will never stop shining as long as there's morning. And the moon, which still shines brightly at night,the light in the darkness.

Right, she was the moon.

And after all...

She's the Little Match Girl right? She can always bring matches through the darkness.

And maybe... She can sell matches there? Which a certain vampire-wanna-be bought. But even her matches are bought, she still didn't go home. Maybe it's time for some changes,ne?

* * *

There she is, busying herself with the school article. She can't afford for _that_ to happen! She's not gonna give up! Not the Mikan Sakura!

She played with her pencil thinking of a theme that passes for her article.

Now, which theme passes for a teenager... ?

1 hour passed.

3 hours ...

5 hours ..

It's a wonder she hasn't fallen asleep yet.

_Bling!_

And the miracle happened. She _got_ an Idea.

How dumb can she get?! Of course! A teenager, itself!

She started writing.. and writing..

She never left her spot 'til she's finished.

And this got a certain cat worried.

"Polka, what are you writing?" Natsume asked.

"You'll read it later."

* * *

The day before the deadline... She's finally finished..

There was a small rare smile plastered on his face as he read it.

He was sure, she's going to win. And he's just happy to know that it's for him.

* * *

The deadline..

She passed her paper. Narumi softened his face and smiled at Mikan while hugging her, touched of what she wrote...

She won. She's on the school magazine..

Girls cried, boys growled..

On the magazine, you can see her article;

_Being A Teenager_

_Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, I actually write this article because of the prize, of course. I may not be the smartest in class but I want to prove you; You can always do anything if you do your best._

_I'll tell you the life of a teenager. The way I look at it. Some of you may never have thought of it. Some just think of something like, "Oh hey! I'm gettin' older!" , Some of you might haven't realized it yet. It's true.. You're getting older .. _

_You graduated from being a kid.. An innocent kid,(no offence, You are innocent but what I mean by innocent is a kid not knowing much about the world) a cute little child who always looks for his/her parents and much more funny... A kid who jumps into funny conclusions. A kid who always ask question about the world. And most of all.._

_A kid who doesn't have to worry about problems and such. _

_Yes, maybe a problem of making a mistake of.. I don't know... Breaking a vase? And the funny thing is... A kid gets forgiven easily._

_You missed being one? I do,too. Frankly speaking, until now, I still want to go to the playground and go to the see-saw and play with Natsume, Hotaru and other friends then slide with them. Indeed, I'm immature._

_Cruel truth, ne?_

_But we're not talking about me here neither do we talk about being a kid._

_You graduated of being a kid. And I congratulate you for that. You're being mature._

_Even though some think I'm childish, you can't hide the fact that I, Mikan Sakura, am now a teenager . And here's the proof, this is what I feel as a teenager. And maybe how you do, too. This is what a teenager from my point of view._

_It's the stage where you decide to sleep late at night and regret it in the morning saying; "I'm a teenager and getting out of the bed is one of the hardest challenge of the day"_

_The stage where you wonder what the person your going to marry is doing now. Or maybe checking on the new iPhone available? , attending to parties, deciding the outfit of the day, doodling the name of your special someone in a piece of paper, practicing your signature in case you become famous?, Throwing your cellphone out of anger, then checking if it still functions?_

_Oops did I say too much? That's the truth though. I bet some of you do that. Well then,let's move on._

_It's when you feel butterflies flying inside your stomach, it's when you wonder when your prince will whisk you away and bring you to his palace blah blah blah, and then happily ever after. But sadly said, those only happen on fairytales._

_Yes, it feels great to be a teenager. However on the other side, It's not all about happiness. There's a song that said; You've got to __**cry**__ a little, __**smile **__a little,do all things just a __**little**__ that's the __**glory**__ of, that's the story of __**love.**__ Indeed. Let's replace the 'love' into __**'life'**__ that's a life of a teenager._

_Up-side-down._

_The happily-ever-after on the fairy-tales you watched, you wish to have a life like the princess/prince but they aren't for real. That's why they're called __**tales**__ right? And they'll always remain so._

_Being a teenager, you have so much obligations to do, and so much problems to solve. Worrying about your grades. Being a teenager doesn't always mean fun. But .. That's life right? There will always be problems you have to worry about and sometimes, you wish to be a kid again. And what's worse? Or should I say the worst?_

_You wish life would just end right then,right now. In other words, you wish to **die**. Such a strong word isn't it?_

_But dear suicidal teens, SUICIDE is a __**PERMANENT **__solution to a __**TEMPORARY **__problem. See the difference? _

_So please, don't think about sad things like that. Don't you think you still have so much to look forward to? (Debts you must pay Hotaru? She will not let you die, I tell you) People who decided to just end life didn't feel the feeling of happiness after the problems? why?_

_**Because after every rain comes a rainbow**_

_Just like life. After every problem, you decide to smile and forget things like nothing ever happen. You move on with your life. You have to realize you'll always be the reason someone will smile. Like your parents. Even though the it's hard what they do on their job, they endure it, just for you, to have what you like. And a simple smile and an "i love you" will make them forget their hardwork and carry on. And if -in case- maybe you think your parents don't love you, it's a no-no. They love you or otherwise your mother woudn't have given birth to you. They may say hurtful things when they're angry but get a grip, people have their own limits, too. And parents who don't love you, aren't called parents. A parent who doesn't get their child's trust or doesn't get along with them.. failed... as a parent._

_So please, chin up,held your head up high, and face the problems. Live for the people who care for you. Live for your parents who spend most of their lives taking care of you. For your mother who faced the wrath or giving you birth. Live for the people you love and loves you. Live __**happily**__._

_Because 'love' gives the reason for people to live_

_Teenager.. That's the stage when you feel all of this._

_You're still a teenager, you'll become an adult someday and you'll be proud you faced the problems that you had. Make your dreams come true. And make your own happy-ever-after._

_Teenager... I could only think of one sentence to define it. _

_It's when life gets more challenging.. Interesting .._

_If you passed the obstacle of your life.. that's when you can be proud and say that you're **strong.**_

_I'm sure if you can pass the challenges on video-games, you can also pass the challenges of life. Because life is a challenge, it's just in reality and you start to face the challenges on your teenage life. Remember;_

_When you give up.. It's when you call 'game over'. Like in video-games even though you think you're losing but when you never give up, and try again, it's when you see victory. But when you give up easily without trying, it's when you call it a game over but also keep in mind;_

_A good soldier always knows when to surrender. And I'll let you think of the rest._

* * *

So now, you probably want to know the prize?

For girls, a free date with Natsume, the same for boys but with _Mikan_.

You might think, Natsume is alright, he's a hotty but Mikan?

Forgot to tell you, as minutes become days,days become months and months become years,

She changed. Everyone accepted her as Natsume's girlfriend,well almost everyone. But is it really because she's gotten beautiful?

For a certain raven-haired lad, and friends, No.

It's because she gave him the reason to carry on. To open his eyes in the darkness. It's her who made him stronger.

It's her who taught him. That weakness can also be the source of his courage.

Why so?

Mikan is not his weakness, Mikan is the source of his courage, the confidence. It's her, who he gets his courage from. Who was there for him. Who sings lullaby when he's weak. The reason why he wakes up everyday.

Even though some people think our tangerine is a no-one, well, she might not be the brightest bulb in school, but she has the brightest smile of all. She might be an idiot, but this idiot, changed everyone's heart. She might have thought she's a _no-use_ but that is a big fat lie. Because everyone is born because of a reason. Everyone has important roles in their lives.

Like Mikan. She has the most important role. She's a klutz,idiot,childish and all. But this klutz, softened and melted the heart of ice of Natsume Hyuuga and Hotaru Imai.

* * *

There she is, sitting on the lap of our beloved Natsume, fighting the attempt to fall asleep.

"Nat-chan, where's my prize? I thought there was a prize?" She said as she pouted. Natsume, who's eyes are closed, smirked.

"Idiot, do you really think I would let Naru do that as a prize? You were tricked. He did that so everyone would participate. It was planned. Tch. I must be dreaming that you won. And stop calling me that stupid name. I'm not a child anymore unlike you. You're a teenager but you're childish. And for once you admitted to the whole school that you're immature. I'm impressed."

Indeed, that was just a trick. If that was true, Mikan would be visiting Narumi's grave right now. Narumi wasn't that dumb to actually take that seriously. He knew from the start that Mikan would win.

"Mou, Natsume! I shoudn't have skipped meal just to do that article" Mikan said with puppy dog face.

"Hn. Here's _our_ meal" Natsume said then bent down and kissed Mikan full on the lips, at first, it was a simple kiss but it became more passionate.

_The best prize I've ever got. I have to admit,I like it a little, just a little more than Howalons. _Mikan thought while kissing back.

_Hmmm.. Strawberries today, huh?_ Natsume thought.

_I'm looking forward for breakfast..._

* * *

Unknown to them, 9 pairs of eyes are watching, namely

Hotaru who has dollar signs in her eyes, taking a picture while fighting the urge to throw up.

Ruka who is smiling, admiring the two.

Koko who bursts out laughing at the thoughts. Rolling down the floor.

Nonoko who clamps Koko's mouth. No one wants to ruin the perfect moment here.

Anna who is in a bliss, touched on what she's seeing.

Sumire who's burning.

Tsubasa who tries running into Natsume for kissing the his favorite kohai.

Misaki who holds Tsubasa and Sumire with her other clones, covering their mouths.

And of course, Narumi who's smiling, hands intertwined, proud of his plan.

* * *

**Ash:** How was that?

**Natsume: **No wonder it's just a story. Polka here, can't possibly win that competition.

**Hotaru:** Not until the world turns up-side-down.

**Koko: **And don't forget, pigs flying.

**Ruka:** Come on. Mikan-chan can't be that bad..

_Silence ~_

**Ruka:** W-why are you staring at me?

**Ash:** Someone send Ruka to the infirmary!

**Mikan:** That's mean! Thank you Ruka-pyon! Here's a cookie!

_Silence ~_

**Natsume: **You don't have to be brave Ruka.

**Hotaru: **The cookies are for those who wants to suicide.

**Ruka:** M-Mikan-chan.. I-I'm full... So...

Oh, this is gonna be a long day...


End file.
